1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assemblies for mixing and dispensing two or more components. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an applicator assembly having a manifold with integrally formed check-valves.
2. Background of Related Art
Applicator assemblies for mixing and dispensing two or more components are known. Such assemblies typically include one or more check-valves to prevent flow of the components back into the source of the components. The check-valves are generally independently formed and are received between the sources of component and a manifold that directs the components into the mixing and dispensing portions of the assembly.
When using an applicator assembly with individually formed check-valves, the check-valves may become separated from the sources of component and/or the manifold. Further, because the check-valves and the applicator assemblies are typically provided by the supplier independently of each other, a ready supply of the various sized and types of check-valves is required to ensure that the proper check-valves for use with a given applicator assembly are readily available. Identifying and locating the proper check-valves increases the preparation time for a procedure and increases the possibilities for user error. In addition, the molding and manufacturing of separate manifolds and check-valves increases overall costs of the applicator assemblies.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an applicator assembly that includes a manifold with integrally formed check valves.